Consideration
by DarthAnimus
Summary: USxUK: Alfred did not know what he had done to upset Arthur this time, but he was going to set things right.


**Consideration**

_I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you.- Roy Croft_

If there was one thing that was great about being Alfred it was the fact that he was so completely awesome. He was awesome in his own right without anyone else having an effect on it. That was the most awesome part of it; he was awesome alone, independently. No one really went against him, because he was awesome. He was outgoing and friendly and he was always a lot of fun… Oh, fine. He was such a jerk most of that time that everyone pretty much ignored him whenever they were not forced to listen to him. It was a mystery how they could ignore him so completely; he was too awesome to not be noticed.

But, there was an exception to every rule, and so there was one person who Alfred had noticed was unable to ignore him for even a moment, as it should have been with everyone. Whenever Alfred wanted someone to listen to him or to drag around on escapades or to just pay attention to him the American could always count on Arthur. The grouchy Brit was always looking at him, always listening to his every word. Alfred liked that about Arthur even when everything else about the man got on his nerves. One feature Alfred especially disliked was just how touchy the older nation was capable of being. Most of the time Alfred did not even know what he had done that was so offensive. The typical situation was just the kind he was in now.

Arthur had been avoiding Alfred since the last world conference and refused to answer his door or accept his calls. The American cursed the fact that eating was more a comfort for their kind rather than a necessity, because Arthur could really barricade himself inside his ancient house for weeks. Arthur could stay in his 'glorious isolation' until something urgent came up and he was forced to attend a meeting. And during a meeting there were not really many chances to ask the Brit what it was that he had done wrong this time. All Alfred remembered was that Arthur had been paying attention to Francis (that bastard) instead of him and then Alfred had said something that probably upset the Englishman.

"Come on out, England! I know you're in there!" Alfred hollered up to the window that he knew belonged to Arthur's sitting room. The American had been not-stalking-but-watching the house for three days straight and knew that Arthur was avoiding the first floor and was most likely in his home office trying to get paperwork done. Because Arthur was such an uptight individual, it was guaranteed that the other was working even when he was being broody.

"Iggy!" Alfred felt his throat go sore from the almost shriek he let out. "You know very well that I'm not leaving until you come out!" The American sighed, lowering his hands from their position cupped around his mouth. Somehow the situation reminded Alfred of those fairytales Arthur used to read to him when he was small; he was a hero out to get his princess out of the tower she was trapped in, only the princess was a man (who would kick Alfred's ass into the next week if he ever heard him refer to him as such) and the fact that the person locked inside the building was not his in any shape or form. After all, Arthur was probably going out with Francis anyway, not that it was any of Alfred's business and he_ was not jealous, damn it,_ despite anything Matthew might say about the matter.

The shouting was not working. Of course, it had not worked for three days. Alfred really needed to start considering a different approach. In the end he decided that he would probably be better off with Arthur storming out to chew him up than experiencing another day of the other ignoring him, and the American decided to take the risk. It had paid off for him several times in the past.

"I'm waiting, princess!" Alfred yelled as loudly as he could and instantly heard a loud slam from above. The American looked up to see that the office window had been thrown open and that a very angry-looking Englishman was glowering down at him.

"_What do you want?"_ came the enraged yell from Arthur.

"Oh Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Alfred called back. "Or at least open the damned door!"

"If you're so insistent on coming inside then why haven't you torn the door off its hinges?" Arthur questioned even as his face was clearly red from outrage at Alfred's continued princess referencing.

That was a fairly good question, Alfred mused even as the answer threatened to jump at him as soon as the query came. The thing was, Alfred would not break Arthur's door down even though he could; he knew Arthur loved the old (possibly haunted) house more than any other inanimate object and would avoid Alfred for three years instead of days if the American dared to harm his house. Still, Alfred really had to wonder why he went to such lengths to please Arthur. It was way too much of a bother and the Brit did not really even appreciate his efforts that much.

"Well?" Arthur's voice prompted from above. "Or did it never cross your hamburger-filled mind that the door would hardly stop you?"

"Yeah right!" Alfred snapped at the Brit. "I just didn't want you even angrier at me!" It was only after the words were out of Alfred's mouth that he realized what he was saying. And by then it was too late to take it back.

"Wait there", Arthur spoke and Alfred only barely heard it because the other was not yelling anymore. Then the blond head vanished from the window and a few moments later there were sounds coming from behind the back door. The door slid open and Arthur's embarrassed flushed face appeared.

"Um…" Alfred started, knowing from experience that this was the part where he apologised for whatever it was that he had said. "I'm sorry about before."

"It's fine", Arthur murmured so lowly that it was mostly slurred. The green eyes looked to the side and focused on something by Alfred's feet. "What's that there?"

"Huh?" Alfred blinked in confusion before looking down and seeing the bouquet he had bought for Arthur as an apology, three days previously. "Flowers", the American mumbled and reached down to lift the pretty much dead bouquet up. "I got them for you but I suppose you won't want them now that they're…well." He showed the wilted flowers to Arthur.

"Don't be ridiculous", Arthur scoffed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You didn't need to get them at all. I'm not some woman." Still, Alfred could see the hopeful, almost greedy way Arthur eyed the flowers. The American moved the bouquet slightly closer experimentally and had it instantly snatched away by Arthur's quick hands. Alfred watched with amusement how the Brit tucked the flowers against his chest protectively but he decided that he was better off not saying anything about it. He had just gotten Arthur talking to him; he was not about to upset the other again.

"Am I forgiven?" Alfred queried gently, leaning down the small height difference to peer right into Arthur's bright green eyes. The way those eyes looked at him then told Alfred all he needed to know. Those eyes stared at the American like he was the only thing that mattered in the world, like he _was_ the world. And suddenly Alfred knew why he always went to such lengths to make sure Arthur was pleased with him. It was all for that look.

"I suppose so", Arthur spoke out, even when Alfred knew that the words spoken were not what the other was really thinking. The Brit stepped back towards the door. "Are you coming in?"

"You bet", Alfred said with a grin and moved beside Arthur, gripping the older nation's wrist as they started walking together. Arthur released a strangled sound at the contact but did not pull away and Alfred was even more certain that everything was fine between the two of them.

"Just so you know", Arthur started in a warning tone as he pushed the door shut behind them. "If you ever again make such a lewd suggestion about me and France, I'm not forgiving you again."

Oh, so that was what he had said. It did make sense; he had really hated how Arthur had been talking and paying attention to Francis instead of him. After all, when someone as awesome as Alfred was present, surely he should be paid attention to.

"Then don't ignore me", Alfred spoke, not about to simply agree to everything Arthur said even if he was feeling apologetic. Arthur had wronged him too.

"I can't pay attention to you all the time", Arthur huffed as he whirled around to glare at Alfred, the two coming into a stop in the hall. "I have a lot of responsibilities to take care of. You can't be the only nation I'm in contact with."

"It would make things so much more simple if I were", Alfred muttered as he glared at a nearby wall. His eyes fell back to Arthur's face when one of the Englishman's hands came to his face. The American blinked at the shorter male, who gave him a small smile.

"Things would be simpler if you could control that jealousy of yours", Arthur spoke gently. The words should have been teasing, but they were actually spoken in a fond tone. It was like Arthur was _happy_ about Alfred being jealous.

"Ah, I can try", Alfred answered then and felt his cheeks redden when Arthur's smile widened.

"Thank you", the Brit said and lowered his hand. Alfred's own hand reached out to grasp the retreating appendage. He wanted to see Arthur blush as well and was granted with only a slight reddening of the other's cheeks. It did not make Alfred feel any better; he felt so utterly embarrassed over the realization of just what lengths he was willing to go to for the man standing in front of him. And he was so willing to do it all too, simply because he felt so good around the other.

"Come on", Arthur said then, pulling his hand free from Alfred's grip. "I'll go brew us some coffee." The Brit started to make his way to the kitchen.

"Wait!" Alfred called as he hurried to fall back in step with the older nation. "You drink coffee?"

"Occasionally, yes", Arthur answered nonchalantly but Alfred smirked. He remembered when Arthur had sworn to never drink anything but tea, since tea was British and all that. Apparently Alfred was not the only one making admission here.

"I never knew you could be so considerate", Alfred spoke out and watched Arthur's eyes turn back to his.

"That makes two of us", was the answer he received. It was all the answer he needed as well. They were startlingly similar in some aspects, the two of them. That thought kept the American silent while Arthur prepared their coffee. The younger nation simply sat by the kitchen table, watching Arthur work with an interest that only came with endless affection.

In the end Alfred decided that he could admit that he was jealous of anyone who stole Arthur's attention away from him. However, that was the only negative aspect of loving Arthur that Alfred could come up with. Other than that Alfred was enjoying it all. It was nice to have a person who you wanted to be nice to instead of the kindness coming out only when forced. And when it came to Arthur, Alfred wanted to be the kindest he could, simply because Arthur had the loveliest smile.

"What are you thinking about so intently?" Arthur's voice queried then while the Brit placed two cups on the table, taking a seat himself afterwards.

"Just stuff", Alfred muttered before taking a large gulp of coffee. "I just wondered if everyone becomes a nicer person once they're in love."

"In love?" Arthur repeated slightly incredulously. "Why are you thinking about something like that?" The Englishman was finally blushing scarlet. Such a sweet victory brought a smile to Alfred's face.

"Isn't that what we have right here?" the American queried in a smug tone. "I bring you flowers and you drink coffee for my sake." The flowers in question were now in a glass vase in the middle of the table, still looking too dead to be saved. It was only after many silent moments that Arthur answered Alfred's query. It was well worth the wait, however, when the answer came in the form of gentle lips against his own.

And that was only the beginning.

**The End**


End file.
